slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Slugling
Historyczna Wygrana O 21:16 czasu polskiego, dnia 5 października roku 2013 wygrałem w walce z użytkowniczką Kryształek! Użytkownicy warci poznania Użytkownik:GROM9916 - Bo jest fajny i można się z nim dogadać, gdy byłem nowy i traktowany jak śmiecia on mnie nie obrażał. Użytkownik:Karune Kodoku - Jedna z niewielu (wierzcie mi, wiem co mówię) ogarniętych osób na tej Wiki. Może i rzadko wbija, ale jest fajna. Użytkownik:SeriousGranade - To zajefajny koleś. Lubię go, jest moim kumplem niemal tak jak GROM. Użytkownik:Śluzakomaniak - Jest fajny, czasem go ponosi, ale to nic. Mój kumpel. Użytkownik:Samara16 - Przyjazna i sympatyczna dziewczyna. Użytkownik:Francio30 - Nie wię co napisać. Użytkownik:Treszer XD - Niezły kolo, lubię go. Jest miły i opanowany. Użytkownik:Raixo - Lubię go. Ma podobne zainteresowania do mnie, mówi podobnym językiem i na podobnym poziomie. Użytkownik:Wróbelica Tano - Kumpela. Użytkownicy będącymi moimi wrogami Użytkownik:ProHarez (i wszystkie jego multikonta) Użytkownik:TeGieF Użytkownik:Themistercreeper O mnie Jestem raczej samotnikiem, lubię nawiązywać przyjaźnie i bardzo lubię Slugterrę. Mam 13 lat i jestem ogarniętym (a może nie, kto wie...) człowiekiem. Lubię mieć rację, co czyni ze mnie ważniaka...Ale mam nadzieję, że mnie polubicie :) "Jestem tym, który pokonał Niepokonaną" 'SPRZĘT IRL' *''Myszka Esperanza ORLANDO i Myszka Hama uRage,'' *''Klawiatura LENOVO Accutype i klawiatura Genius SlimStar 310'' *''Msonic Headset (Słuchawki i mikrofon),'' a to wszystko zwieńczone laptopem LENOVO i3-3120M. Posiadam także komputer stacjonarny z systemem Windows Vista (monitor Gateway i myszka TRACER) thumb|240px Sprzęt co prawda najlepszy nie jest, ale mi jak najbardziej wystarcza. (Zapomniałem wspomnieć o drugim laptopie HP Pavilion g6, ale to taki szczegół) 'Ulubiona muzyka' #''Macklemore & Ryan Lewis - Thrift Shop Ray Volpe Glitch Hop Remix :3'' #Chamillionaire - Ridin' Dirty #Wiz Khalifa ft. 2Chainz - We Own It #Skrillex - Bangarang #MC Hush - Fired Up #Doniu - Uciekaj 'Ulubione Gry' Kolejność przypadkowa, ale RoN i NFS RULEZ FOREVER :3 *Rise of Nations: Thrones and Patriots *Project ZOMBOID *Portal 2 *Battlefield 3 *Pokemon: Emerald *Need For Speed: Most Wanted (2005) *Need For Speed: The Run *Need For Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) *Minecraft Mine and Blade: Battlegear *Don't Starve: Reign of Giants *Freefall Tournament *Zeus: Master of Olympus *WRC 3 *Colin McRae Rally 04 *Terraria 'Ulubione Filmy' #Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift #Gran Torino #Avengers #Muppets: Most Wanted #Iron Man #Captain America: The Winter Soldier Ulubieni wykonawcy #Macklemore! :3 #52 Dębiec #Skrillex :> #Kevin MacLeod #LMFAO Mój wkład * wkład Informacje ogólne Imię i Nazwisko: Matthew Christopher Hope Rasa: Człowiek Wiek: 18 lat Ubiór: Taki jak Dżentelmen Klan: SD (Slug Defenders) Cennik: Śluzaki: Pospolite: 10 Rzadkie: 50 Bardzo Rzadkie: 200 Niezwykle Rzadkie: 500 MOCE: Shapeshifting Mój sprzęt Blaster: M-3 AG (Blaster mojego projektu), czasem korzystam z blastera Fang AG 103 MechaBestia: D - RC (Draco) - Mecha Smok, może latać Slug - Hooter 103 (Od Kryształka) Regenerator - R-N-T (Od Kryształka) Gattler MK2 SGS (Gattler na śluzaki wykonany przeze mnie, Groma i Seriousa. Dzięki Wielkie! :D) Skinner - Blaster Fuzyjny BaT-X - przerobiona wersja Blastera Fuzyjnego Skinnera. Ma większą wydajność i szybciej się ładuje. Kusza - C - R - S - B (Crossbow) - Kusza nie zużywająca prądu, ale równie przydatna. Projekt Ironsluga i Kowala. Maska Antygazowa - Ukradziona od Blite'a Kopia Blastera Dżentelmena - Ukradłem oryginał i zrobiłem kopię, oryginał oddałem Dżentelmenowi :) Cybernetyczne Oko - Takie jak Dżentelmen, tylko że niebieskie i nie widzę tylko obrazu z cybernetycznego oka, widzę też z normalnego, trudniej je zepsuć. Nauszniki - Na wypadek ataku Slirenem :D Podwodna Mecha-Bestia - U-WTR - Underwater Akcelerator do blastera - FST - Fast Własnoręcznie wytworzony Prototyp Tytanowego Czołgu TT - TitanTank - Zniszczony :( Dodatek wyszukujący Mega mech - MEGA-R 2.3 Mam też kilka SEEEEKRETNYCH projektów o których nikt nie wie... WIELKI BRAT patrzy!!! Akcje mojej firmy Posiadam firmę Slug Industries która daje mi przychód 1000 złota na dzień. Naszym przeciwnikiem jest firma Blakk Industries. Kryjówka Mój dom znajduje się w Pieczarze Nisznego Kamienia na bazaltowym wzgórzu. Ma trzy piętra, kryty basen, sieć minituneli dla śluzaków, kilka autoblasterów, ogród, obserwatorium i łącznie 12 pokoi. Cały dom jest bardzo zaawansowany technicznie. W całej Pieczarze posiadam rozmieszczone kamery, umożliwiające inwigilację ewentualnych najeźdźców. Bliżej domu są porozstawiane przez moje śluzaki pułapki i pole minowe. Posiadam pole siłowe pierwszej klasy i pole materializacji (nic, co niematerialne, nie przeleci przez to pole). Posiadam rozległe pole z tarczami do trenowania z różnych materiałów począwszy od desek, poprzez kamień i na Zoltenie kończąc. ''ŚLUZAKI Śluzogoniec, wabi się Reks. Złoto: 125000 '''UWAGA! WSZYSTKIE MOJE ŚLUZAKI SĄ ZMORFOWANE! (Prócz Klapka i Klapki)' Śluzaki: Enigmo - Zagadek (Zagadkowy i głupawy.) Diggrix - Cave (Podkochuje się w Hole, jest dość gwałtowny) Negashade - Krayzie (Imię odziedziczył po piosenkarzu, więc rywalizuje z Wokalem, uczeń Shadowa) Hoverbug - Lot (Uwielbia latać, kontrastuje z Lotnikiem, są kumplami. Lot chroni Lotnika przed kulkami Hadesa.) Robośluzak - Wheatley (Kopia Ironsluga wykonana przeze mnie samego, czasem się przegrzewa. Mówi po angielsku, czego za cholerę nie mogłem mu odprogramować, nawet po godzinie siedzenia nad kodem. Potrafi gadać po polsku jedynie dzięki tłumaczowi.) Diggrix - Hole (Lubi zakopywać się w dziurach, w piaskownicy Minera zrobiła system dziur i tuneli) Tazerling - Battery (Miła, uwielbia spać) Blastipede - Mortar (Normalnie moździerz!) Kwasio - Toxis (Uwielbia wypalać dziury kwasem, zajmuje się pułapkami) Sonar - Sonic (Zabawny charakter, dusza towarzystwa, kumpel Shadowa) Miner - Crystalyd (Uwielbia wiercić i kopać, wraz z Piaskiem i Cieślą budują piaskownicę dla jego wiertła) Shadow - Negashade (Uwielbia medytować, ponury charakter, kumpel Sonara) Iluzja - Thuglett (Magiczna, uwielbia iluzje i magię) Geoshard - Shiny (Robi błyszczące kryształy) Slicksilver - Sreberek (Żywy magnez) Fandango - Power (Uratowałem nim z Julią Jaskinię Dziesiątkową przed obumarciem) Smink - Laugh (Jak sama nazwa wskazuje to straszny dowcipniś) Mimikiy - Mimik (Ja się boję mimów...) Sliren - Wokal (Wokalista mojej drużyny :D) Makobreaker - Kieł (Rekin tygrysi) Hexlet - Hex (Pomaga śluzakom wracać do domu) Hypnogryff - Thinker (Agresywny, należy do KZ) Frightgeist - Zjawek (Zawału idzie dostać!) Xmitter - Xrayer (Często dostaję zgłoszenia że wyłącza prąd w okolicy) Needlow - Igiełek (Na powierzchni używałbym go do szycia) Polero - Double (Prowadzi podwójny żywot) Flatulorhinkus - Zapaszek (To co on zasmrodzi żadna siła nie odsmrodzi.) Infurnus - Blaze (Rozmraża mi pizzę i zamrożonych kolegów na treningu) Flaringo - Świeca (Świeci jasno jak jej nazwa) Neotox - Suchar (Wbrew nazwie to dusza towarzystwa) Boon Doc - Doktorek (Pomaga utrzymać moje śluzaki w formie) Robośluzak - Ironslug (Iron Man w śluzaczej wersji) Lavalynx - Smelter (Lepiej nie grać z nim w "Piłka Parzy") Hoverbug - Lotnik (Zwiadowca, strasznie złośliwy) Bubbaleone - Baniek (Żywe mydło) Phosphoro - Fosfor (Miotacz Fajerwerków) Forgesmelter Protoform 312x340.png|Kowal (lider) Vinedrill.png|Roślin Zamrażacz Korda serwoje.JPG|Chłodek się ślizga GrenukePr25.png|Grenadier ThresherProt.JPG|Zadowolony Cieśla Dustpuffprotoforma.png|Piasek na ramieniu Julii (Kryształek) 250px-Opening Rammstone.png|Bokser Skałowiec.jpg|Bombka po transformacji Arachnet protoforma.JPG|Spidey Flopper.jpg|Klapka. Prawda że słodki? Joules.JPG|Elektryk Armashelt po pokonaniu Unika.JPG|Krabik po powaleniu mojego kumpla na treningu Tormato.png|Wietrzyk Sztuczek.JPG|Szybcior Machający AquaBeek.PNG|Wodnik Wesoły Jellyish.jpg|Jiggles 250px-Lariat3.png|Hak 194px-Phosphoro.jpg|Dioda Mydłek.JPG|Wystrzelony Baniek ZIPPERPOPR.png|Lotnik Lavalynx.png|Smelter Robośluzak.jpg|Ironslug MEDYK.png|Doktorek NeotoxProto.png|Suchar 222px-Burpy.png|Płomyk Flaringo.png|Świeca Needle.png|Igiełek 250px-stinky.png|Zapaszek Zdziwiony Polero.JPG|Double XmitterPr.png|Xrayer 158px-Hypnogriff.jpg|Thinker 180px-RAAST.jpg|Rastek Strachoduch.png|Zjawek Śluzak Sliren.png|Wokal Mimikiy stojący.png|Mimik Smink po wyszczale.JPG|Laugh leci Fandango.jpg|Power Slicksiver protoforma.png|Sreberek GeoshardTransformation.png|Kryształek Loki na ręce.png|Iluzja SharkusPro.jpg|Kieł Negashade.JPG|Shadow L2.png|Miner Sonikin7.png|Sonar Toxis.png|Kwasio na zdjęciu w Slugnecie gdy go kupywałem Enigmo po ataku.JPG|Zagadek, w momencie łapania go Rookie na ziemi.JPG|Mortar Diggrix Protoform2.png|Hole Kowal - Forgesmelter (Robi miecze na zamówienie) Pnączniak - Roślin (Swędzi jak 100 komarów) Zamrażacz - Chłodek, Lodówka (Mają zimną krew) Grenuke - General, Lieutenant, Colonel, Corporal, Private (Grupka granatników a'la PZM, różnią się rangą, lecz są personalnie równi, dość wybuchowi) Thresher - Cieśla (Żywy tartak) SandAngler - Piasek (Jeśli jest w pobliżu, uważaj na czym stoisz. Rammstone - Bokser (Pobije nawet Gołotę!) Hop Rock - Bombka (Uwielbia wysadzać, ma talent do żartów o wysadzaniu) Arachnet - Spidey (Nie jada much. Wegetarianin się znalazł :D) Flopper - Klapka (Związuję nim prezenciki na gwiazdke) Tazerling - Elektryk (Ma elektryzującą osobowość) Armashelt - Krabik (Nie boi się ghuli. Chojrak :D)thumb|Od lewej: Spidey, Płomyk, Elektryk, Chłodek, Krabik Tormato - Wietrzyk (Wiatry go nie zatrzymają!) Speedstinger - Szybcior (Szybki i zwrotny) Aquabeek - Wodnik (Ośmiornica? Naprawde? ;D) Jellyish - Jiggles (Zaklejam nią przeciekający sufit) Lariat - Hak (Używam go do wspinaczki) 'GHULE' Posiadam ghule, by je okiełznywać. Posiadam: Dark Urchin - Chain Harmashelt - Karma Hop Jack - Jack Amperling - Amper Neurotox - Neuro Grimmstone - Grimmy Sekcje Moje śluzaki podzielone są na rangi. Oto one: 'Generałowie' Kowal Thinker Ironslug Miner Hole 'Porucznicy' Doktorek Płomyk Smelter Lotnik Suchar Mimik 'Sierżanci' Xrayer Mortar Kwasio General Lieutenant Colonel Corporal Private Cieśla 'Kaprale' Battery Hak Wodnik Wietrzyk Krabik Zapaszek 'Szeregowi' Jiggles Piasek Bokser Bombka Fosfor Baniek Roślin Świeca Spidey Klapka Klapek Elektryk Zjawek Igiełek Zapaszek Smell i reszta... 'Kolekcja zaczepistych cytatów' "'Raz się jest na szczycie, a później w odbycie" - Moje własne '"'Carpe diem sed memento mori" - Moje własne "Only two things are infinite: universe and human stupidity. But i am not sure to the first one." - A. Einstein "If speed kills me, dont be sad, because I was smiling." - P. Walker "If in doubt, flat out" - C. McRae "Bycie drugim znaczy bycie pierwszym, który przegrał" - A. Senna "Wątpliwość jest ojcem wynalazku" - Galileusz "Nikt podczas IIWŚ nie zawdzięczał tak wiele tak niewielu" - W. Churchill o Szwadronie 303. "To nie pokój, to zawieszenie broni na 20 lat" - F. Foch o okresie międzywojennym 1919-1939 'Punkt reputacji Polubiłeś tego użytkownika? Daj mu punkt reputacji. Punkt reputacji